candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 417
| spaces = 72 | moves = | candies = | target = | type = Ingredient | ingredients = | previous = 416 | next = 418 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 417 is the seventh level in Soda Swamp and the one hundred first ingredients level. To pass this level, you must bring down 3 hazelnuts and score at least 30,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candy and score you additional points. This level is often hated by the randomness of toffee tornadoes and thick icings. Difficulty *The entire level used to depend on massive amount of luck than any other level in the game. Now, there are three coconut wheels that can be strategically used to break the icings. Despite this, the level is still very luck-based, and the difficulty remains "Very Hard". *There are three tornadoes which will drift around and remove some of them for you, but the locations are completely random. They can all stay on the left or they can stay on the right and clear a lot. They can also drill holes in the empty spaces in the wall where there is no meringue, making them useless sometimes. *Not only that, there are candy bomb candy cannons which spit out bombs on the left frequently. These only have 6 moves on them, so once again, you are left crossing your fingers that the twisters will land on them, or there will be an opportunity to get rid of them with a normal switch. *The new version has no exit path on the rightmost column. If an ingredient somehow slide to the very right, it will be very difficult to switch it back on track. Stars Strategy *Since the tornadoes can randomly go to any space and icings are in a huge amount, this level is mostly dependent on luck. *To have an easier time, try to take the coconut wheels out of the marmalade. Then, use one of them to roll upwards, creating a line of striped candies to hit the coconut wheel at the right. Afterwards, roll it to the left side to reduce the icing into 2 layers. *Take care of the bombs. They only allow 6 moves to destroy and constantly drop down in every other move, so get rid of them as soon as possible. *Ideally, the tornadoes should spend most of the time at the right half, destroying the icings. They are helpful in that regard, so try not to blast them away through special candies. *Patiently wait for the tornadoes to do their jobs. Eventually, the right half of the board should be playable during the last 15 moves, or else the passing chance will be very slim. *It is possible to combine a coconut wheel with a special candy, like a striped candy or a colour bomb, to blast the meringue with even more impact. *Concentrate effort on destroying icings rather than bringing ingredients down, as they will fall down inevitably from holes in the board and the matches you make. *Observe the pattern of the holes at the right half, and try not to allow ingredients to slide to the rightmost column. Walkthrough Category:Ingredients levels Category:Soda Swamp levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with bombs Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Redesigned levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Levels with 3-layer meringues